The Last Line of Slytherin
by Unawokendream
Summary: Two twins will make a twist in Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts...OCHPGW...
1. Prologue

THE LAST LINE OF SLYTHERIN

Prologue: The Unknown Prophecy

_July 29th 1981_

_Three nights before the fall of Voldemort…_

In a common suburb of the London area there stood a shaky wooden house that stood odd against the surrounding Victorian Muggle houses. However no one ever noticed it for it was unseen to the Muggle eye but revealed to those who were magical. It was a dark and dreary night as one old man sung an old sea ditty to the cloudy night. He noticed two robed figures appearing out of nowhere and hurrying towards the empty spot near the 200-year-old willow tree which had been struck by lightning twice but never caught on fire.

The man drunk some more from the bottle, attempting to drown in the amber liquid for some lover lost but he never gave attention to the two witches that disappeared into the empty spot for whenever he told someone what he saw, they didn't believe him. His head lolled and he slumped over the sidewalk near the garbage can. He didn't notice the echoing screams of his fellow human beings, magical and non-magical beings alike. It scarcely mattered; he knew he would die from the same hand.

"Sybill, oh, Sybill dear are you here? Don't tell me a Death Eater has got you too!" a worried voice whispered under the big pointed black hat. "I'm right here on the kitchen floor, meditating, Gertie. All this tension about You-Know-Who is interrupting my Inner Eye. Is Amelia with you?" In answer to the meditating witch's question, a third person tripped over the coffee table almost knocking off the Crystal Ball. "Careful." The intruder's friend said as she uttered a spell and looked for the light switch. The lights revealed the other witch muttering curses under her breath and dusting herself off. "Honestly Sybill, I can't understand why you need to keep the lights off if you're going to have guests in your house!"

Her friend stretched as she got up and flicked her wand to prepare the tea for her two bosom friends from school. Once the witches were out of their dark grey cloaks, (They couldn't afford to wear expensive cloaks that might have attracted attention much to Gertie's protests for her peacockfeather cloak) they sat in the plush red sofas and began to sip tea all the while talking incisively about awful killings. "I heard Fabian and Gideon Prewett met their end with five Death Eaters. Imagine that five Death Eaters! I could hardly stand against one much less five. It's a shame really. Both of them were so full of life. Molly must be really upset right now, the poor dear. I remember going out with Fabian in my 5th year, of course I met with my dear Mr. Abbott right after and we couldn't help but get married right after Hogwarts. Oh! I do hope all this passes, I do not know what I shall do if I were to lose Hannah and George." Her companion, Amelia Bones patted her hand in a comforting gesture while Sybill Trelawney offered her a pink tissue.

As Gertie blew her nose, Amelia continued on in her strong imperial voice. "The Ministry of Magic is doing everything in its power but I will be honest with you. We're not making any progress. However…" she paused to sip her tea. "I reckon Dumbledore has a plan up his sleeve. Though I don't always agree with his methods, I daresay, we all need each other's help at this critical time." Sybill nodded gravely though she was mystified elsewhere. "Speaking of Dumbledore, I got the job." Gertie paused as she wiped her tears away from her plump cheeks and sniffed. "Really Sybill dear? Oh that's very good! I knew you could do it with your Great Grandmother being the Seer she was and of course your admirable gift of the Inner Eye." Amelia on the hand snorted. "Ha! Divination! That's all just rubbish, no offence Sybill but I believe in making our own destiny out of our own choices." "It's perfectly alright Amelia dear. It's natural for people who lack this quality (Amelia harrumphed) to be prejudiced against these topics. However let's change the subject. Let me read your tea leaves."

Gertie passed her cup and reserved to nibbling on some of her biscuits. "If you don't mind me asking Sybill," Sybill nodded and continued to scrutinize at the cup. "What did Dumbledore say at the interview?" "Oh really quite nothing, just asked me about my great-grandmother and some personal questions though I could tell by the look on his face that he would've agreed with you, Amelia. However…" she paused to look at Amelia straight in the eye although looking like she was trying to remember something. "I did blank out I think for I remember being confused and then turning to see Severus Snape dash out of the Hog's Head."

Amelia nearly choked on her tea. "Snape?" She coughed and Gertie thumped her back. "What was Snape doing there?" "Why that's precisely what I was asking myself. Of course he might be jealous and out to sabotage my meeting with Dumbledore. I don't think being a Death Eater pays quite well." "Hmm..." the shrewd witch adjusted her monocle her thick black eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Do you remember what you might have said or seen Sybill during that blank phase?" Gertie's doe brown eyes were wide with interest.

"Not an inkling of it my dear. I just assumed I was over divulged with the hopeless future we are to have. All I remember was that Albus was just about to leave, thanking me for my time and my eyes began to blurry and I saw blank space and —" Sybill never quite finished her sentence for at that moment the lights switched off again. "Sybill? Sybill dear, your house is acting strange again. The lights just turned off. Sybill?" the plump Mrs. Abbott squeaked worriedly and looked around her and said "Lumos" and pointed her wand at her gifted friend as did her companion Mrs.Bones.

"_The hour, in which the Dark Lord meets his fall, his heirs shall be born to a victim of his brutality." _Sybill Trelawney began to speak in harsh tones, very unlike the mystified ethereal voice she often used. Her friends stared at her in horror, for they knew who the Dark Lord was._ "Every last breath she takes will be wasted upon naming them; a counter to the Dark Lord. Before they come of age, both shall test their loyalty to Slytherin's blood." _"Sybill dear, are you alright? You're speaking quite strangely you know." Mrs. Abbott began to worry, but her friend kept going in her harsh towns, her magnified eyes narrowing in disgust once in a while. Amelia on the other hand listened critically. "_One shall betray, the other shall embrace. Both shall face the same consequences. The heirs of the Slytherin shall be born the hour their sires die. The hour their sires die!" _

And with that, Professor Sybill Trelawney gave one last hiss and promptly fainted against her plush sofa. Mrs. Abbott flicked her wand and summoned some wind but due to her franticness it almost blew the items of the house away. So she restored to some papers all the while checking her temperature. Amelia Bones on the other hand, thought of what she had just heard and wondered. She strongly didn't believe in prophecies, but could it be that perhaps Sybill's prediction had been right? Could this be what she said to Dumbledore? Things returned to normal as the two women continued on with the course of life talking of Mandrakes with their confused friend, not knowing that what they heard will shorten their future.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­A/n This was my first shot at Harry Potter Series. It's kinda screwy along the way but I'm not a big fan of details, but the story does have to make sense with the original story. As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, the greatest children's author to ever write on Earth. Anyways, R/R and as you should know I always love my fans! D 

– Unawoken Dream


	2. Chapter 1

THE LAST LINE OF SLYTHERIN

Chapter 1: The Twins

_July 30tht 1997_

_10 Downing Street_

"Jamie, did you get this letter?" The tinkling voice echoed throughout the damp and dreary grey hallway of the Orphanage as the sixteen-year-old girl made her way to her twin brother's bedroom. There was no surprise in her dark eyes when she saw that her dear brother was in no great discomfort thanks to the ever breathless Annabelle Lin, the brainless twit. As Annabelle hurriedly put her shirt on and dashed out of the room, Lily Raphulphus quipped an eyebrow up in question to his current entertainment. James grinned a reply showing his pearly whites that hundreds of women aging 10 to 60 had lost their hearts to. He ruffled his silky blond hair. "Got to hand it to you sis, you sure know how to make an entrance at the right time."

Of course there was no one in the four bed dormitory, for it was totally entitled to James, who ruled the boys and the ladies hearts in the Orphanage. Lily laughed and punched her brother affectionately on the shoulder. It was a small wonder in their dark and dreary world that they had found happiness and enlightenment in each other's company. No one would have thought that a pair like Lily and James could be brothers and sisters much less twins. For one thing, they look as different as they were in personalities. Lily had a pale heart shaped face that contrasted a lot to her dark hair and eyes. She was shy but had a temper that often resorted to her planned schemes of revenge on anyone who was to harm a hair on her brother's head or get on her nerves, including James. Lily's twin brother on the other hand had silky dirty blond hair with a pair of laughing green eyes. Anyone could tell that he was the ladies' man with that foolish grin of his. The little devil loved to taste what life had to offer and enjoyed every moment of it.

Nevertheless, all these harsh differences of theirs never kept them from playing pranks and other practical jokes on their Matron Mairi, who often rambled on about strange things about the twins' mother when she was drunk on gin. "A terrible man, she said. You are the sick little bastards of some monster. I only could imagine how you two could be the brats of an evil fiend." James and Lily never minded the occasional ramblings of the old hag although James often preferred being called Jamie. Lily decided that it sounded cooler to him.

"Now that you've eased and rested from all that _exercise _of yours, I trust that you'll listen to me right now?" They both chuckled as she opened up the envelope and read the curious little letter. "Yeah, I actually got one too. See, look at this. It's got the same emblem, funny isn't it? Do you reckon it's that school that Ms. Vance once mentioned?" Ms. Emmeline Vance had one day just popped out of nowhere and knocked on the Orphanage door and had asked to see the two delightful twins. At the age of nine, the twins were desperate to leave the miserable place they had to call their home and were quite ecstatic as to see that someone had shown interest in them. They were briefly disappointed for a moment however the next minute spent on her explanation as to how they were wizards with magical powers shocked them to their little toes.

James hadn't believed her right away, asking for proof as he did so but Lily on the other hand had given a comical maniac's grin for she thought she had done things too strange for…normal people. It didn't really matter for the two children were taught every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for the next six years of their life about this magical world in which they were never allowed to tread upon. "Why can't we study in that special school of yours? Why are we stuck in this rubbish?" But their tutor just smiled wanly and patted her pupil's cheek and said, "There were strange consequences at your birth that prevent you from going with your peers." Though Lily had countlessly rebounded, Ms. Vance chose to not answer the rest as the things were not to be talked about anymore according to Dumbledore's rules.

After a year's worth of interrogation, Lily had given up and quietly studied and practiced all her spells and charm work. They were told to keep their magic quiet and unnoticed as they were not allowed to use magic at their age. Often in books and the small written tests they had, James had proved himself to be quite the wizard; however Lily was quite powerful in the Dark Arts and the intricacies of Potions. Nonetheless, they were apt students, matching up to Wizard Standards with admirable results and passing remarks for their capabilities. "You'll both go far in the world, once you're ready." Once they had learned a few bits of magic, the twins had begun to understand that because of this power they were never _allowed _to be adopted and neither were they allowed leaving the building premises. Although this realization had upset James quite a bit, Lily hadn't minded. "The world outside is packed with nothing but a bunch of medieval minded people. What have we got to do with their lot? It's best to sit tight and do what Ms. Vance tells us to do." And James would grudgingly agree.

"Do you reckon the letter might explain what really happened to Ms. Vance?" James began to rip the envelope, detaching the old fashioned wax emblem. The contents of the letter were so peculiar that James for a moment had wondered if the sender was quite mad. "Lily, did you look at this? It says we're allowed to go to Hogwarts now." Lily only nodded slightly. Her dream of going to the school was slowly becoming true. She read and re-read the letter in a driving frenzy.

_To Ms. L. Randhulphus_

_You are now to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting on September 1st. However, you are required to pass a certain exam in order to choose your subjects and set your timetable. We shall discuss this at Hogwarts sometime in mid-August. This will give you time to buy your equipment and robes after. For now, you will be sent a certain wizard from the Ministry of Magic and he will assist you to move from your current location to his charming home, where you shall live for the next month. I wish you a wonderful summer and hope to see you in Hogwarts. _

_Headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall_

"How does she expect us to pay for the equipment and robes? I don't remember anyone leaving us an inheritance." Lily read and reread over again, her lips were scrunched in a prude manner, a habit unbroken over the years. "You obviously don't read much do you big brother? Look at what it says after." James scanned the letter and soon enough there it was:

_P.S. – Do not worry about the money. Hogwarts has a personal vault for any student in need of financial services. _

"Do you think this person whose supposed to escort is on their way right now? It's almost eleven at night." James shrugged. From the peculiar look on his face, Lily could see that he wasn't anywhere near to believing that they would finally be able to leave this place. Lily got out of the room, literally bursting from the inside with happiness and went to pack a few belongings.

James continued to stare at the letter. He wasn't sure he would do so well for they had been deprived of their magical education for well over a year. The 16-year-old lad often wondered how someone could've murdered their teacher that fateful June night a year ago. The murder was so precise and inquisitive that it still left experts astounded throughout Britain. Unlike what his sister thought, James wasn't so keen on leaving. Lying back upon the hard bed, he breathed deeply as if taking in the last of everything. He had carved himself a name in the Orphanage and had access to powerful friends outside unlike what their foster parents thought about them. But if Lily would be happy at Hogwarts then he was happy to forget them for a while and wave a few wands.

James never noticed the green emerald fire forming in the spotless fire place (their Matron spent too much on Gin to keep her kids warm). Soon there was a small pop and out of nowhere a man emerged from the fireplace shaking off the excess bit of soot. "I do believe this is the cleanest fireplace I have ever been to other than those eklectic fireplaces of course." James ogled at the person before him robed in dark forest green from head to toe. On the right side of his chest, a badge in very precise tiny writing said:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

HEAD OF THE OFFICE FOR THE DETECTION AND CONFISCATION OF COUNTERFEIT DEFENSIVE SPELLS AND PROTECTIVE OBJECTS

ARTHUR WEASLEY

"I do hope you knew about my arrival. I hate to make a rude entry into anyone's house." He smiled a friendly smile and shook James hand. "Arthur Weasley, Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects in the Ministry of Magic. I trust that you had received a letter from your headmistress?" James continued to stare; his mind remained blank and took in his image: The balding red hair, his bleary brown eyes and his unusual appearance. "James, I thought I heard a noise. Are you ­—?" The man waved a wand and froze his sister at the door, making her teeter over and fall flat on her face unable to move.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? THAT'S MY SISTER!" James stomped over to his sibling and turned her over making sure she was alright. Mr. Weasley on the other hand turned a slight shade of pink and red over the ears. "Oh my, that's your twin sister? Well, you certainly, er, look different from one another." Sending a death like glare at the man, James took out his wand from his night table and was about to unfreeze Lily when Mr. Weasley raised a hand and warned him. "I would advise you not to use magic at the moment. You are not protected anymore by Ms. Vance's or Dumbledore's magic from being known by the Ministry of Magic." With another wave of his wand, Lily sprung once again to life, breathing harshly and looking quite scandalized at the adult wizard.

"I'm sorry for that Lily. I do apologize profoundly, not at all a good treatment of a young witch from me. I do hope you'll be able to forgive me." Lily looked warily from him to James and asked tentatively after shaking his hand. "Um, sir, aren't you from the Ministry of Magic?" She glanced down at his badge again secretly glad that he had stopped James for Ms. Vance told them never to practice magic while she was gone. The man seemed surprised but nonetheless chose to answer. "Yes, I do work there but I also work in a special organization that is bent on protecting wizards like you against You-know-Who." Her dark brow raised as did James' blond one. "Ah…it's best if I explained that later. Anymore questions?" "Er, sir, are you here to pick us up?" The balding man beamed and nodded. "I trust that you are ready? No? Well, you better hurry. You have five minutes to pack everything you will need." It barely took two minutes because they didn't have very many possessions except their wands and some clothes and a tiny snow globe that James had given Lily four years ago after winning a hand at poker against Billy Blake, the Orphanage King at the time. "Are we going to, um, your house?" Mr. Weasely regarded the girl closely. _Is it possible for them to go bad as their sire?_ He thought quietly then hastily answered her question. "Why yes! You're going to meet my wife Molly, don't worry she's quite delightful and she won't stop feeding you until you can't possibly fit into your pyjamas." His eyes crinkled as he laughed and Lily gave a small smile. "Are we going to go there by, you know, like how you did? In the fireplace?" Mr. Weasley nodded. "We will be using floo powder." He said as he held out a small bag and showed the light glittery substance. "I understand the network might be watched but no matter, if anyone asks, you are long distant relatives from Wales visiting and I was picking you up from a wrong address." Lily and James gave each other a side-along glance, both agreeing that the man and everything that was going on was quite absurd.

"Now, you throw some of the powder in the fireplace and instantly green flames will appear. You step into the fire, no, no, it won't harm you and say The Burrow very precisely and strongly. Then you just drop some powder and poof you shall be there. Now I warn you. The feeling might be a bit strange, so you have to close your eyes tight to keep off soot and tuck your elbows in and you have to say your destination without hesitation, otherwise you might end up somewhere else. Alright, now, ready? Why don't you go first James?" James looked back at his sister and nodded to confirm that it was safe. He took some of the powder offered to him, threw it into the fireplace where green flames appeared. Lily gave a small cry of surprise. James then stepped in and braced himself for the burn but when he felt nothing, smiled and said confidently "The Burrow" and disappeared. Lily hesitated but did as she was told to do and in a small feeble voice, she announced her destination and disappeared. Mr. Weasley flicked his wand and locked the door and switched off the lights, then proceeded to travel by Floo himself. His one last thought before swirling into the green vortex was, "I hope Dumbledore had been right about this."

_July 30th 1997_

_4 Privet Drive_

Outside the dreary Muggle Orphanage in Downing Street, the weather wasn't much different. The fog continued to get thicker and thicker until you couldn't see three feet ahead of you. The Muggle residents wondered, confused by this wretched weather pattern and blamed profusely on the weatherman so much that most of them quit. Even at five o'clock in the afternoon, where the sun would start to move west and away from people's heads and the wind would pick up and cool everyone down, no one was outside. The weather had also seemed to breed violence for the crime rate had gone up the charts for the past few weeks. People were expected to live no more than two years of the age they were currently. The news about how the police hadn't managed to catch one single criminal yet didn't help keep the peace and residents were moving, mostly to America or the Swiss. (France, Spain and Germany were having similar problems)

A few miles away in another suburban area called Privet Drive, the residents sour and shallow though they already maybe, seemed four times as sullen with the weather. Among the same models of houses was one that was special for two reasons. One, its address was 4 Privet Drive and the other, the Boy who was destined to banish the Evil Wizard that was partly the cause of the fog, lived there. Though he is now the only hope that the Magical Community and the rest of the world have of ever defeating Lord Voldemort, one would think twice as to relying on him if they saw his mood today.

"WHAT?" an angry outburst came from the tiny window in suburban home. Harry Potter's green eyes were sparkling in shock as he read and reread today's Daily Prophet paper. "They arrest Stan Shunpike for having connections with Death Eaters and they let go of a real one!" He threw down the paper and went to get some quill, ink and paper to write a letter to his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Assuming the readers know, we might be able to judge why Harry was in a poor mood by reading the following article.

**TWO WIZARDS ACCUSED OF MURDERING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CLEARED OF CHARGES**

**The Ministry of Magic put Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts plus a former Death Eater and Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, were both put on trial for the murder of Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They were cleared of all charges due to lack of evidence even though our own Chosen One, Harry Potter, gave his statement and served as witness to Dumbledore's murder. However, due to his peculiar and impossible coincidence of being there and not revealing as to why he was there, the Ministry of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour, overruled Potter's statement. Then Severus Snape was cross examined as was young Malfoy and both gave passable answers.**

"**We even had them take Veritaserum and anyone should know how powerfully it works and still they said nothing about murdering Albus Dumbledore with the Killing Curse. We also had checked and rechecked their memories but not a single scene was in there to indicate that they even had a glimpse of the poor old man." Said new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Percy Weasley. As an added bonus it seemed to the two convicts, Rufus Scrimegeour ordered Hogwarts' Headmistress Professor McGonagall to return Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy to their rightful places at the school. **

"**It is a shame that Albus Dumbledore had to pass away. He protected the entire Magical Community and had tried to warn us when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. I'm extremely…" (For complete story turn to pg.6)**

It started to pour but that didn't stop Harry from practically shoving his pet owl Hedwig through his small window to get some answers from his friends. His brilliant green eyes longingly searched the watery scene remembering all that had happened during the past two months. He slammed a fist down on the night table for he regretted that he hadn't been able to do anything for his teacher when he was right there. Pitifully stunned but still, maybe if he had… Harry gave a bitter smirk, how many times had he said "Maybe if he had…" Maybe if he had told the Ministry the truth about why he was there stunned in Dumbledore's office, then maybe Snape and Malfoy would've been put in Prison. _And then what, they would've escaped along with their other fellow Death Eaters? No, its better that they stay in Hogwarts, at least then you would be able to keep an eye on them. Then when the time is right, you can extract your revenge._

Harry frowned, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so cold and calculating ever since Sirius died. He shrugged it off and was about to go to bed when a knock on the door caused him to turn and let the person enter. It turned out to be two people, much more surprisingly it was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "What do you want now? My birthday's tomorrow, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." He glared at his guardians that had fostered him miserably for the past 16 years of his life. "Yes, well, your aunt and I were here to make sure that if you ever needed a place to visit again. Send us word and we would be happy to have you back." Uncle Vernon ended with what looked like a forced cheery smile. Aunt Petunia on the other hand looked sullen and pinched on her face bony as ever. Harry gave a short laugh. "You want some of my inheritance? Don't worry I'll pay you alright, since you took care of me anyway. But I won't ever come back! Here! Take this!" Harry opened his trunk and grabbed a fistful of galleons and shoved it into Uncle Vernon's greedy palms.

He leered and laughed and jingled them in his fleshy palms as he showed them to his wife. Aunt Petunia held her palms outward to keep him from showing it to her. It seemed that she didn't want the money at all. "Why, Aunt Petunia isn't it a bit late now to feel guilty about treating me so bad?" Harry gave a sneer not bothering to stop his ill comments. Aunt Petunia turned her misty pale eyes (so unlike Harry's) on her nephew and narrowed them. "For your information, anything that belongs to that world of my _dear _sister's I find unworthy and disgusting, no matter what your Uncle thinks." It was clear that Harry's aunt and uncle had a row over this.

"But nonetheless, Petunia dear, it seems that their world do have some…useful things. I shall melt them down; I think we can be millionaires if I get a good price for all this." Young Potter's eyes glared daggers at the disgusting Muggle he had to call his Uncle. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He knew that Tonks as well as Ron or Hermione or maybe even Ginny would pick him up and take him to the Burrow. He was to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding as was promised that June. Then he would go to Godric's Hollow and visit his parent's graves and then he would go on a search to find the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes. He couldn't go back to the school and he doubted it was even going to open, not with the Second Wizarding War going on and Dumbledore dead. And Professor McGonagall was getting too old for all this. She had already been hit by four stunners when Umbridge had taken over the school in his fifth year.

As he closed the door behind his uncle and aunt, he went back to lie on his bed, wishing that Ron and Hermione or even better yet Ginny were here. For the first two weeks of the summer, Harry had avoided writing to her thinking it might lead her on for he had broke it off with her in June because of his unsteady future. But, his brain wouldn't stop nagging him and so he wrote her a casual letter asking how things were going on in her life. A day or two later, he received a letter written in the same casual manner. At first, he didn't know if he was to be disappointed or angry or relieved, but then again what was he thinking? That she would write him a tearful letter explaining how much she wanted him and loved him still? That she was about to suicide because he sounded so indifferent. The still sixteen-year-old scrunched his eyes and for minute asked God, that why was it he who had to carry the burden of the prophecy? He felt slightly guilty for that because even though the prophecy hadn't affected his friend Neville, he had still suffered, with his parents becoming insane.

Soon, midnight struck and Harry turned seventeen. Other than a slight stomach wallop, he hadn't so much as felt any better or different. Precisely at that time, Hedwig chose to come back…along with company. "Professor Moody! Ron! Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry grinned from inside his window at the wizards on brooms. (Except for Hermione, she was on Ron's broomstick and holding on for dear life, which didn't seem to bother him at all) "Hello Harry! We knew you were probably going to come alone but we figured it wasn't safe enough and thought we would just drop by and pick you up ourselves. Oh, by the way, we got your letter but I think its better explained later." Ron appreciatively grinned back at his best friend's face. Hermione made a move as to say something authoritative but moaned and went back to clutching Ron's back. Moody grumbled and growled, "We'd better be off soon. I sense a dark presence nearby. I trust that you have you trunk packed?"

Harry nodded and went to fetch it. Pretty soon, they were off into the cloudy night. Even though their chances were slim of being noticed, Moody nevertheless told Harry to put on his Invisibility Cloak. "So, how's everyone?" Harry was anxious for some news being confined in the Dursleys as he was. "Umm…I guess we're all okay. Bill is kind of alright but Lupin was right, he's going to have those scars and be wolfish forever, but that just makes Fleur love him more. Ginny still can't stand her by the way. Oh, and also, it's going to be a double wedding."

"Who's the other?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer. "Tonks finally convinced Professor Lupin to marry her." Hermione gasped again and buried her face into the back of Ron's robes for the rest of the journey. "Speaking of Ginny, what happened to you two, mate? I thought you were still together. She wanted to come but, mom got a little too worried. She barely let us go, but with everyone busy in the Order and Dad gone to fetch two other kids that will also be staying, she…" "What other kids?"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't heard. These two orphans are going to be living with us too. They'll be coming to Hogwarts this year." Even after Dumbledore had died, the school was still going to remain open? Harry had thought Professor McGonagall might have some clue as to what could happen to students and such but he guessed that with age, there comes a deterioration of the brain also. "Well, I'm not going to Hogwarts even if it does open." Ron nodded, "Yeah, I know bro." His blue eyes stared straight forward away from Harry's face so he couldn't understand what he really thought.

"That's the Burrow. Take a dive everyone." growled Moody. Finally, after passing over the village, they swooped through some clouds and landed in the backyard where the broom shed was. Harry offered to put away their brooms for Hermione had apparently fainted and while Ron carried her inside, Moody directed them in and told Harry to hurry. It was getting late anyways. Walking over to the broom shed, he didn't expect to hear the coughing sound. With his wand swiped out and pointed, he treaded carefully to over where the door was. A noise was made as if the intruder dropped some things. Carefully, Harry pulled open the door and pointed it straight at the culprit yelling, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The figure calmly raised their hands and swayed warily. "You best move that wand away 'cause I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm looking for my brother. It seems that I was separated from him when I was travelling through the fireplace with Mr. Weasley." Guilt washed over him as Harry realized who the person was. Lily watched warily as she watched the stranger light his wand and let it illuminate her face and her person. It infuriated her to be examined like this, all dusty and grimy from the soot and also from a fireplace in a shed which no one knew about from the looks of it. Finally, satisfied with what he confirmed, he held out a hand. "Sorry about that. You can't really trust anyone out here during this time." Lily forced a smile and didn't bother to take his offered hand. "Well, it would've been nice to actually consider the limits of what kind of harm could've been done to you for a witch of my age." she answered haughtily taking in the sight of the boy.

He had the most fascinating green eyes, a bit more dark than her brother's own mossy ones and his untidy jet black hair seemed to give him the resemblance of a windswept look. Gosh, how she wished he would give her a self satisfied smirk. He looked too sincere, too nice and worried to be called a jerk; nonetheless, she followed him quietly putting up a barrier against him blocking him out of her world and mind like she did with every guy except her brother. No that wasn't true, she had been trusting once before, but that was over a year ago, before Will.

They entered the warm atmosphere of the house. Lily hadn't expected to see all the pots and pans fly everywhere and some of it looked like they were cooking inside themselves. Blinking several times didn't erase the image. The boy however, seemed to mesh right in with the atmosphere and promptly went to the kitchen counter to say hello to someone. The dumpy looking creature rose from behind and rose, enabling Lily to make out the face of a short plump woman with red hair. Her brown eyes crinkled and she smiled a warm smile that reached to the tips of your toes — at Harry. Instantly, Lily put up a shield again. She wouldn't get too comfortable with her motherly kindness, after all, hadn't her own mother left her and her brother and what kind of a mother had Mairi been? No, this woman was too nice for her own good.

"Are you Lily dear? Ah, yes. My husband Arthur went to search out for you, don't worry I'll just call him back. Your brother was about to look for you too but one of you gone was enough the trouble. You never know what happens to wizards like us these days." Lily didn't know. She opened her mouth to ask the boy beside her but she saw that he had already left her to go upstairs. "Don't be shy dear, you go right up and follow him. Harry is a very nice boy. His mom and dad died while he was very young like you and therefore stays with us sometimes during the summer holidays. He's best friends with my youngest son, Ron. Go up now; he'll point you to your room." Lily looked back at the boy who helped her. He seemed like he'd seen a lot of things in his life a boy his age shouldn't have. She almost pitied him, then remembered that he was older than her and had been out in the world of magic more than her and it was obvious that he would know more. After feeling a twinge of jealousy, she entered the room.

"Wow, your room is filled with the Chudley Canons posters. They're my favourite team." Lily grinned at her brother, knowing that he had loads more favourite teams and he was just trying to get the owner to like him more and probably lend him some of his stuff. "Really? As you can see, I like the Chaser but the Seeker isn't so bad either you know." A long lanky red haired boy pointed excitedly at the moving pictures that covered the walls and the ceiling of the crammed room. Lily had to admit, after examining the peculiar boy's room, Quidditch seemed pretty cool, though she wouldn't play it herself.

"Honestly Ron, I don't see why boys have to go all gaga over Quidditch. Oh, sorry Ginny, I forgot you're a Quidditch fan too, not to mention one of the best chasers at school." A girl with bushy brown hair sat on the bed beside a red haired girl. The boy and the girl were probably siblings and son and daughter of the nice Weasleys.

"Oh, we have a visitor." The red haired girl perked up. "Harry won't you introduce us?" Harry turned around to look at the girl in surprise. He had forgotten that she was following him and he wasn't amazed, she was at least a head or two smaller than him. Her shallow appearance gave her the look of a twelve-year-old. "Oh yeah, this is…um…sorry, I didn't catch your name." "It's Lillian Randhulphus." She replied coolly. The obvious tension froze the atmosphere in the room. A low whistle escaped James lips. "Wow, sis, I didn't expect you to ever use that name, I thought you preferred Lily." His infectious attitude would normally have got a grin out of her face but tonight she wasn't in the mood. "Lillian isn't so bad when you're making acquaintances." She held her gaze toward Harry but her lashes veiled her thoughts. Harry's scar began to prickle. James hopped off the bed over to Harry and stuck a hand out. "I'm James, Lily's twin brother by the way but you can call me Jamie. Don't mind her; she's just a bit odd sometimes. She can frown a whole army away."

There seemed to be a shocking silence held by the bushy brown haired girl, the Weasley boy and Harry. Hermione stepped forward to introduce herself to Lily thus breaking the eerie silence. "My name's Hermione Granger. Your brother's quite the comedian. He'll get along well enough in Hogwarts. This is Ginny and that's her older brother Ron."

Each in turn had nodded their heads and Lily smiled a thin smile like she always had when she met people but this time she didn't really want to but knew for her own sake she must. Pretty soon, another knock erupted from the door followed by a heavily French accented hello. "Ah there you 'are Ginny, come I need you v'one last time to make sure everything's ready for the wedding list. _Maintenant_ — Mon Dieu!" Fleur looked as white as her hair when she saw Lily. "Oh no! We don't have a dress made for you!" Lily shifted her feet uneasily. "I don't have to come to the wedding, I can wait until the ceremony's over, then —"

"Mais non! Absolutely NOT! It's a double wedding and no matter how bad the times are, no one must miss out on my wedding! Now please come with me little one and I shall measure you and sew up a delightful dress like this." She snapped her fingers for emphasis and grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her out the door despite her protests. "Phew, I know I shouldn't be glad but I'm really happy that I got out of that one." Hermione frowned slightly at Ginny's reply but resorted to a giggle. James on the other hand burst out in laughter. "I can't imagine Lily wearing girls clothes much less a dress. Oh this will bloody make my day. When's the wedding?"

"The day after tomorrow," replied Hermione as informatively as always. "Your sister best like pink, 'cause that's what we'll all have to wear."

"Ugh, don't remind me Hermione. Phlegm wouldn't stop talking about it. _'Oh how nice you and my sister Gabriel will look together! It'll be like having two little princesses next to a queen!' _" Ginny's continuous mocking of her soon to be sister in law would never cease to end. "Who's the other bride? Is she as hot as her?" James asked casually.

"Tonks?" Both Harry and Ron looked at each other and then gave out a burst of laughter. Hermione shot daggers while Ginny muttered incoherent things about men. "Tonks is cool and all that but —"Harry managed to say. "But, you wouldn't want her for a girlfriend. Not unless you like your hair and noses to be available in variety of shapes and sizes." Ron snickered. James guffawed with delight and the laughing didn't stop in the room until Mrs. Weasley threatened to make them clean the attic before the wedding. Quietly, Ginny and Hermione left the room and went into theirs only to find their other guest asleep mumbling about not wanting pink. They snickered and got ready for bed. They never heard her _hiss_ about hating pink though.

* * *

Yeah...the last sentence was a bit weird and all but meh...i couldn't write it any other way...i posted this story up several times but i always found mistakes in it and all...this chappie went slow...i'll try to hurry it up a bit next time... 

- Unawoken Dream


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Ah well…no reviews so far! Oh well! But still on with the show. I don't own Harry Potter, I solely own this story and this story only! D

HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST LINE OF SLYTHERIN

Chapter 2: Life in the Burrow

Lily woke up the next morning in the girls' room. Dim light crept through the window for the weather was becoming gloomier than ever. She didn't mind. The Orphanage had been just as dark and dreary which she presumed was where she was.

"Ahh!" Lily tripped over someone. "Ow! Watch it!" Poor Hermione groaned and massaged her sore hip. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." The new witch walked out the door casually as if nothing happened in the house which she seemed to call acknowledge as her own already. "That girl has no manners." Hermione complained to the sleeping Ginny who merely mumbled a few incoherent words, not at all used to being awake at 6 o'clock in the morning. The bushy hair sighed and slumped back on her pillow asleep for the next hour.

Lily appeared downstairs in the kitchen where she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley privately kissing each other off to work. Embarrassed, she turned away and waited. She wasn't used to seeing so much love between older people. Not since Mairi's ex fiancé cooed and awed her while making the orphans miserable. (This pleased Mairi even more)

In fact, Jim didn't like Mairi either. Rather, he was in for the loads of money she got as donations and spent on gin. On the day Jim had tried to run away with Mairi's yearly payment, Lily and James had pulled a series of pranks which included dropping a bucket of garter snakes gathered by seven-year-old Dunstan in the garden. Lily smiled at the fond memory remembering the look on Jim's face when the snakes slithered around his already egg yolked body.

Mrs. Weasley turned around to see the girl staring back at her. Generally, Mrs. Weasley would openly show love and affection towards children but there was something odd about the way she looked at her. Her eyes were dark fathomless pits of — emptiness. "Oh, it's only you, Lily dear. You gave me quite a scare. Oh my, I'm afraid you're up quite early. You might have to come back in an hour or so. Why don't you go and have a nice walk in our garden. You could weed out some gnomes for me." As she said this, she handed her some gloves and other equipment.

Lily seemed to almost smile but then froze and put on a disgusted face as she swiped the gloves and stomped outside to the garden. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, silently disgusted by her manners. She resorted back to making breakfast glancing nervously at her unusual clock which had all hands of all the family members at _Mortal Peril_.

It was a chilly morning. The fog was not as dense in the Burrow as it was in Privet Drive. The young witch breathed in the cold air and revelled in her surroundings. Soon, she got to work of weeding out gnomes. Though she had only read about gnomes in the books Ms. Vance showed her, she had never quite seen one in real life. It was quite an ugly thing resembling something of a horribly grotesque potato shaped head. She grabbed the first one and swung it hard far away. Soon, her stomach gave an insistent growl and she decided it was time to go inside.

However, her eyes caught a glimpse of a broom outside the shed. After seeing all the Quidditch photos in that Weasley boy's room, her interest of the game had sparked quite initially. Lily didn't know what possessed her to do it but the next moment she found her self at least thirty feet in the air. It surprised her immensely, the shock of kicking off from the ground and the wind blowing in your hair. A huge grin began to spread, she began to soar then —

"Oy, there! Get off my broom!" another red haired Weasley Lily didn't recognize scolded her. She sighed heavily at the loss of freedom. She tipped her broom down and easily landed on the soft ground. Soon enough, another red-haired boy exactly like the one that yelled at her strode over to his twin's side smirking at her. If Lily hadn't busied herself to look unafraid and distant, she would've remarked about the impressed expression. "Who are you missy, to ride _my_ broom without _my_ permission around _my_ house." He glared but her eyes never wavered.

"Oh I'm sure this can be called your broom. Look at how clean and cared for it looks." She motioned a hand at the scraggly twigs and the chipped broom handle, not to mention the faded colour from years of leaving it out of the shed. "She's gotta point there Fred." His twin remarked amused at this girl. Her cool and sarcastic demeanour as well as her ability to ride a broom the first time with that much ease had amazed him. As far as his father had told them about the Randulphus twins, they had never been allowed to dwell in the magical community due to some…unusual circumstances.

"Doesn't give you the right to fly it! It's our property." Fred grabbed the broom from her attempting to polish it with his robes to make it appear better. George laughed, remembering how many times Fred had yelled at Ron for doing the same thing. Glancing back at the girl, she seemed just as amused as he was. She looked back and lowered her lashes, an attempt to give him the cold shoulder just before she slipped inside the house. George frowned slightly, wondering what he had done to make her look at him like he was dung. _That girl's got an attitude problem_.

Harry woke up groggily and smiled as he remembered why everything was so special today. Today was his seventeenth birthday and he had come of age. And he was free. Free from his terrible relatives that had given him nothing but pain and loathing these past sixteen years. He got up just in time to see Ron's face grinning at the foot of his sleeping bag. "Happy Birthday Harry! You best get up and at least open some of the presents we got for you." He gestured towards the big pile of wrapped gifts glimmering like a treasure for him to be opened.

He grinned and grabbed the nearest box. He unwrapped the gift and found a nice set of robes of deep forest green and a box full of homemade lemon pie. Harry smiled as he read the card from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They considered giving an elegant set of robes a coming of age present. Next, from Hermione, he got a book of useful hexes and counter curses with pictures to demonstrate wand movements and characteristic colours. Harry smiled grimly knowing exactly why she gave it. His attention was soon diverted as he glanced at a small box moving frantically.

Remembering the time Hagrid gave a book on Magical Creatures that actually bit people, he approached it with caution. When he opened it, Harry saw to his delight that it was a snitch — from Ginny. Using his Seeker skills, he grabbed the snitch and grinned as he read his name engraving across the snitch. He would remember to thank her. From Fred and George, more inventions from their Joke Shop, including their latest invention the Nothing Maker which consisted of a long black thread which you stretch and insert yourself into so you can disappear from your enemy's sight, kind of like an invisibility cloak except you didn't have to worry about someone tripping or grabbing you by accident.

"Hold on, you haven't opened mine yet!" Ron exclaimed and reached for a small red box. Harry opened it and frowned at the specimen. It was quite a tiny little thing. A crystal shaped box with numbers on its many faces. "What is it?" Grinning Ron replied, "It's a Redundant Box."

"A what?" said Harry more confused than ever.

"It repeats everything that it has 'heard' and has been said in the last 12 days. Look, I'll show you." He took the box and shook it a little. Then grabbing his wand, he tapped the box on the number one. It began to glow then shot out a stream of light and seemed to scan the area. After blinking several times, Harry looked around and saw the events of last night. In a big rectangle, kind of like a TV, the girl Lily was being ushered out by Fleur and the rest of them laughed at her brother, James' remark.

"Wow! This is great Ron! Thanks!" He decided he liked this present best but a question rose upon his mind. "But, how'd you…how did you get the money?" Surprisingly, Ron didn't redden but rather grimaced. "Dad's been getting paid a lot more as you know and I had Fred and George lend me a couple Sickles. Besides money doesn't really matter now. Who knows if we'll live the next day?" Harry couldn't believe he was hearing such negative comments from his best friend but decided to keep it grim. After all he was right, who knew if they were going to live the next day.

A mop of blonde hair rose from under the covers. "Huh…what? Who's birthday is it? Gosh! Is that lemon pie?" After giving Jamie a piece of the lemon pie (who gobbled it up in two bites and wished him an incoherent sounding Birthday), they packed his presents and followed their noses downstairs to the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's pancakes. "Happy Birthday Harry! Hope you liked the presents we gave you." The two Weasley twins were comfortably seated around the table along with Hermione and the patronizing Fleur seated to the left of the ever so annoyed Ginny. All wished him a Happy Birthday which he smiled his thanks back to. It felt good to be surrounded by people who actually cared about him and who despite knowing the increasing danger of being around him, still stood strong with him. He would forever be grateful to them all.

"It's your Birthday today?" a clipped voice asked beside him. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the girl behind the Daily Prophet he assumed to be Mr. Weasley. She looked up from the paper and smirked as if she knew what he was thinking. "Funny, our Birthday's tomorrow. Right James?"

"Uh huh." Jamie nodded and gulped down a pancake, continuing, "At exactly one minute after midnight Lily and I shall be sixteen." Mrs. Weasley spilled some milk and muttered a curse to clean it up. Slightly frowning, Lily continued reading the paper. "Ah! Magnifique! This is so exciting, two b'erthdays and two veddings to celebrate! I shall order more cake and maybe we should make Lily's dress a shade pinker and oh maybe a bouquet of daisies on her dark 'air." No one missed the flinch behind the newspaper and no one needed Legligimens to know how much Lily wished she had kept her mouth shut.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. They played a small game of Quidditch with Harry, Ron and Hermione against Ginny, Fred and George. Hermione decided to quit the first round after she almost flipped over her broom and almost fell 20 feet from the air. Luckily Ron put her right in the nick of time and saw to it that she safely went back to the ground. Jamie seemed quite eager and soon proved himself a natural at Quidditch.

Lily sat in the shade of the shed and sat down reading she 'borrowed' from Ginny about Transfiguration. She planned on studying everything she could before the Headmaster's exam. She wanted to make sure that Hogwarts, for whatever reason had not let her brother and her enrol before, would not have the chance to do so again. Hermione tried to make small talk with her, but the girl just didn't seem to care. _I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in Slytherin, the way she acts._ Frowning at such a thought, Hermione quickly turned her attention away to the wizards and witch in the air.

An hour before the sun set, Mrs. Weasley ushered them in despite their protests. She handed the five younger teens letters from Hogwarts. "I'm not bothering to open mine." Harry made a move as to toss his away. He had other things to settle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Harry. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have opened the school during this time unless it was for a very special reason. You should read the letter." Heeding Mrs. Weasley's advice, Harry opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_As most witches and wizards must be, you must also be wondering why I have chosen to leave the school open_. _I assure you, I am not doing anything foolhardy. Though our dear Headmaster Dumbledore has passed away, I assure you he would not have wanted us to hide in fear, more so we should be preparing ourselves for the worst. Therefore, I am leaving the school open to any student wishing to learn._

_This year's curriculum shall be a bit more challenging. We shall be doing more practical tests to prepare our students. Extra precautions shall be taken of to ensure student safety. I severely urge the students to avoid breaking any rules for they have all been reinforced. Hogsmeade shall be attended in groups. Any strange occurring things must immediately be reported to me. Duelling and Charm Clubs are encouraged as long as they are under adult supervision. Below are the books needed for the following year at Hogwarts. I wish you good luck and will understand if you have chosen not to come. _

_From Headmaster,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry scanned the list for the subjects associated with his books seeing that Professor McGonagall had indeed meant business. Several of the books were highly advanced, something which gifted students might have been able to get. Seeing the way Mrs. Weasley easily give in to sending her kids and Harry to Hogwarts, Harry suspected that McGonagall had sent letters to all the parents as well.

He looked over to see Hermione stare at her letter in shock. "They made me Head Girl!" "Well done Hermione! I knew you could do it!" Ron slapped her on the back while Ginny hugged her grinning all the while. "What's a Head Girl?" the confused James asked. They resorted to explaining later.

Later on in the evening, Tonks and Lupin arrived as well as the rest of the Order. The Burrow was completely filled with guests all making merry on Harry's birthday. Fred, Charlie and George were busy teaching Jamie card games like Exploding Snap and Black Eye Jack. Lily resorted to ignoring everyone, gaining a few whispers from some of them and went on to read Ginny's book. As everyone entertained themselves in some way, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed by Ginny took this chance to go upstairs and talk.

"So what do you plan to do mate? Will you be going?" Ron asked tentatively. "Of course not! I told you before, I'm not going back, even if it opens." Hermione bit her lip. They all knew about Harry's temper, having experienced it in their fifth year. "Well that's pretty stupid. You'd be a fool not to go there especially when the killer's roaming around the school." Harry blinked, stumped by Ginny's answer. She frowned and continued on, "Listen Harry, you saw Snape kill Dumbledore. If we can keep a close eye on him, maybe we'll be able to find those Horcruxes and find out what You-know – ugh! Voldemort's up to."

"I don't know…I doubt the Horcruxes will be in the school." But as he said those words, he remembered Dumbledore's words about Voldemort. Hogwarts was very special to him and to hide Horcruxes in there… "Just think about it. I hope you took the hint in what McGonagall said in the letter about the clubs." All three frowned at Hermione but as she looked at them meaningfully, it dawned upon them. It was time to reunite Dumbledore's Army. The four continued to talk excitedly about their plans for the upcoming months and events.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room the guests began to leave. Bill and Fleur went upstairs to bed while Charlie decided to stay with the twins in their lodgings. The rest of the guests left except for Tonks and Lupin whom had to stay for the wedding anyway. Tonks was swept away by Mrs. Weasley who wanted to make last minute additions to her dress. This left Lupin very much alone with the Randulphus twins. Lily struck up the opportunity to ask him about the current events since he seemed very well informed about everything being once a teacher at Hogwarts and all. "Mr. Lupin sir, I've been meaning to ask. Why has everyone been so, you know…uptight and nervous about everything?"

Remus Lupin regarded the girl warily with his grey eyes. She looked quite hungry for information and intimidating with her odd colouring. Like others, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the fact about how the twins were so different. "Well Lily, I suppose I should tell you since you too must know about this ruckus also." He took a deep breath and resumed, "It's a very long story. More than seventeen years ago, there was a wizard named Voldemort and he started gathering followers. Voldemort was a…monster. Anyone who stood up was instantly killed and those who didn't joined his side thus the many killings. One day, someone tipped off Voldemort about where the Potters were hiding and this caused Harry's parents to die. However, the spell Voldemort used backfired and caused him to grow weak."

"He must've been quite stupid then. It's always a lot more helpful to _know_ your enemies before you attack them." She quipped. "Yes," said Lupin, not liking the girl's direct tone, "However, you must also understand that Voldemort was quite powerful then. So powerful, that this power blinded his ability to look upon things in a clear vision immensely. And anyhow, he's been resurrected for at least three years now and it's worse than ever. We had Dumbledore to guide us back then, but now…after his death…I don't know." His mind wavered to his own thoughts.

"Who is this Dumbledore? I've heard Ms. Vance mention him a few times but she never went into detail. Come to think of it, she rarely spoke of anything outside the books she taught us from." Lupin regarded her with his sombre eyes. He knew what she would lead this conversation to, but he was afraid he wouldn't know how to answer that. It was too complicated and even he himself didn't know the entire truth of it. "Professor Albus Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever had and if you asked almost any respectable witch or wizard in the community, I'll bet they'd say the same things." Mrs. Weasley came over to them, obviously overhearing their conversation. "Now, drink this glass of milk. It'll help you sleep and get ready for the Wedding tomorrow. Now off you go, its bed time!"

Lily quietly thanked her and left knowing how they felt about her. She passed by Ron's room. She could hear her brother laughing and making merry with them as he usually did with anyone who met him. Loneliness tugged at her heart and she forced to control the sob that was about to escape from her throat. Quickly, she rushed to Ginny's bedroom and dove under the covers hugging herself, like she had done every night for the past three years. _Oh Will! Why'd you have to make me this way?_

A/N Next…is the wedding day! And a few _unusual _events. Till then! D

-Unawoken Dream


	4. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST LINE OF SLYTHERIN

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Lillian Randhulphus couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, stuck at a wedding in a _pink_ taffeta dress. The frills and fluffs were extra puffed for emphasis. Her hair was neatly tied up and curled and lipstick and mascara were applied to her pale face. She resembled a doll – most likely Chucky's Bride. Oh well, she would've had to wear pink anyway because of Fleur.

"Lillian dear…are you ready to make your entrance as the flower girl? Let's see how you – Oh Merlin! What has been done to you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Lillian turned around with a grim face in the doll costume. "Well…um…err its not too bad. A little fluffy but it certainly…brings out the…umm….cheerfulness of you?" She rolled her eyes. Ever since Gabriel saw the outfit to her flower girl costume, she had been rightfully stubborn about not wanting to be the flower girl. No one else wanted to be one, so they asked Lily knowingly that she had no idea what a flower girl was and what she had to wear. She shall break Jamie's nose for volunteering her. "Mrs. Weasley, it's alright to say I resemble a maniacal Barbie. It's only a wedding right?" she said turning back to the mirror to try and smooth out her fluffy dress.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "It's not just any wedding you know. We are trying to make merry here at the darkest of times. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" Lily had been hearing that an awful lot lately and it made her all the more curious of the wizarding world. _Don't they have any magic that could kill this evil Voldemort? What is so special about him anyway? _"Here, let's get you changed. I know Fleur will throw a fit, but I won't have Tonk's half of the wedding ruined with you looking like you do." Relief washed over Lily as she led her to a small boutique near the Wizards and Witches Wedding Centre. After trying out several outfits and arguing with the boutique lady, Mrs. Weasley uncovered Lily's eyes so that she could see herself in the mirror.

"Oh! Is that me?" She said, scarcely believing that the girl in front of the mirror was her. She did a tourniquet checking her dress from every direction.

"Well, a little unorthodox for a flower girl but, I guess it will have to do. My I never knew she was quite so mature in age until she wore this dress." The boutique lady complimented.

"Oh thank you Agatha dear! I owe you a lot for saving my son and my friend's wedding!" Lily couldn't stop smiling. Could it be possible for her to be happy for this day? Maybe she could forget about Will just for the moment? At the mention of Will, she instantly cringed and gave a thin smile to Mrs. Weasley saying that the dress will do. _Why is this girl so cold?_ Mrs. Weasley's thoughts continued even after they left the store with Lily's dress on.

Lupin nervously did his bow tie and then undid it again. This wedding was harder than he had thought. _What if she doesn't want to be with me after the wedding? _The door clicked open and Lupin turned abruptly and found his best man to his relief. "Harry!" he said, pleased to see him. "Hey! I just came in here to wish you good luck. You really deserve a day like this." In fact, Harry was jealous for despite the fact that Lupin was a werewolf, he chose to live a normal life with a wife whom he loved, while he Harry, couldn't possibly put not only the girl whom he cared about but his best friend's sister, in danger because of that stupid prophecy.

"Thanks, Harry. To tell you the truth, never in my life did I expect to fall in love at this age much less get married." Both chuckled at the irony of their lives. Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Did my…were my…was my parents' wedding like this?" Lupin lifted his grey eyes to meet Harry's green ones. "I'm sorry Harry. I wouldn't have known. It was a full moon that night and well, under obvious circumstances I couldn't attend. But Sirius…" He looked away silently cursing himself for bringing up his deceased friend's name to his godson. Tears formed in Harry's eyes but he quickly wiped them away. "It's okay if you mention him. I don't mind. He would've wanted to see you like this today." He bravely smiled up at his old DADA teacher and his teacher smiled back. He embraced Harry to show him he was there for him. Another knock on the door from Bill, who looked handsome even with his wolfish features, to signify the time for the walk down the aisle and the two grooms and one of the best men were off.

The Wedding Centre was graciously decorated with cream flowers and pink ribbons (though they were baby pink much to Tonks' dismay who preferred hot pink). There was no mistaking that the family of redheads were the Weasleys though Percy was the only one who hadn't come though he had been invited. Harry was mesmerized by the blonde women beauties that were obviously related to Fleur but he returned to search the peers for Ron and Hermione and found them as usual – fighting over some small stupid thing.

"Why do men have to wear bow ties at a wedding? It makes us look completely ridiculous with robes." Ron complained as he struggled with his bow tie. "Oh for heaven's sake Ron! Don't you know anything? The tradition of wearing a bow tie started when – oh, there you are Harry. We've been looking all over for you." Hermione hid her gown for as a surprise, while Ron wore his old robes from the Yule Ball because his new one had butterbeer stain on it.

"Yeah…by all over she meant the brides' dressing chambers. Honestly, why do women take so long to get dressed? Ow! Hey that hurt!" Ron grumpily rubbed the shoulder which Hermione punched. Harry laughed. _These two will never change._ "Where's James?"

"Oh, him? He's over there practicing his _charms_ with Fleur's second cousin." She casually gestured her gloved hand towards a girl in a pale blue gown robe laughing at something flirtatious James said. "Really, how does that _schoolboy_ manage to snag a hot girl five years older?" Ron's comment earned him another smack from Hermione.

When the wedding minister was ready to perform the ceremony, everyone hurried and took their places, including Hermione who left to take her place as one of Tonks' bridesmaid along with Genevieve, Tonks' cousin, who was also a muggle-born witch. Harry wished Lupin good luck while Charlie, Bill's best man did the same. "Here comes your little cousin Ralph with the ring. Aw, doesn't he look dashing in those robes of his?" All the girls from both sides of the family cooed earning them a harrumph from Ron. "Hey, Ms. Snobby Snoot is next." Fred whispered to Harry from the front aisle. They snickered but stopped all at once with the crowd when a girl entered – with flowers.

Lily walked hesitantly up the aisle, keeping her posture straight and throwing flowers to the crowd. She felt gorgeous in the dress and her brother whistled showing that he agreed. It was a full length gown with full sleeves of white and pale lavender and cream silk. If it weren't for the fleur-de-lis crown reef on her cascading brown hair, she would've been mistaken for the bride. Lily smiled without restraint; in fact she couldn't help it and James smiled secretly glad that his sister was having so much fun for the first time after so long.

"What happened to the fluffy pink dress we were supposed to make fun of?" Ron said as he gaped at the girl he had just recently nicknamed "Pig Nose", because her nose was always stuck up enough to show her nostrils at all times like a pig. "She decided that she had the common sense to ruin your fun." His mother whispered and gave a small smile when the three teens turned to gape at her now. "You helped her! Oh mum, you always ruin the fun." Ron whined even though he had started to have second thoughts about the girl. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

After the flower girl finished her walk down the aisle, the two bridesmaids entered. Little Gabrielle looked enchanting and Ginny looked ravishing too with her hair swept up and her curls loosened to frame her heart shaped face, which complimented the deep amethyst dress that both her and Gabrielle wore. Harry's heart gave a double flip and smiled happily at her. She returned his gaze and smile and for minute both were lost in each other's eyes and then Ron interrupted him when he pointed at James again when he started flirting with another one of Fleur's cousins. "Why is life so unfair?" whined the young Weasley.

Then came Tonks' cousin and Hermione, — looking more gorgeous than ever. Harry gaped at her bubble-gum pink gown. The shell pattern hugged to her matured figure (which grew underneath her books?) and puffed short sleeves gave her extra stature. She modestly held the cream roses to her chest and held her head high, grinning like a fool. Harry turned to see if Ron was gawking and sure enough, he saw his best friend drool over the girl who drove him crazy over the past six years at Hogwarts. "She's –she's–she looks like she's – beautiful." He whispered the words unable to take his eyes off Hermione. Harry in amusement, laughing uncontrollably inside his head, patted Ron on his back, saying, "You'll get used to it."

The brides entered blushing (Tonks more than Fleur because Fleur told her it was tradition to do so, which resulted in her grinning comically mad underneath the veil) and took their places opposite of their husbands to be. "Dearly beloved…" the minister began. And when he asked if anyone had objections to their joining, not one person in the Wedding Centre had doubts in their hearts and therefore would never have had to hold their peace.

And the two couples said their I do's and received blessings and the declaration of them as husbands and wives, both Bill and Lupin gave their brides their long awaited kisses to seal their unions. Everyone stood up and clapped and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but cry as she saw for the first time one of her sons get married. Mr. Weasley hugged her close and cried too, remembering his own wedding so long ago. Harry grinned and painfully hoped that the couples' lives would last longer than his parents'. Each with their own thoughts, the witches and wizards made their way to the reception hall.

As the magical people took their seats, Charlie tapped his glass for attention, reminding Harry that he hadn't prepared a speech for Lupin yet. "Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, as Bill's best man," he made a gesture towards Bill, whom smiled (a bit toothy) warmly at his younger brother. "I would like to warn his wife about some traits my dear brother has." He grinned at the confused faces of the crowd and the alarmed face of Fleur. "He snores in bed, he hates it if you try to get him to cut his hair, though I see that Fleur managed it and he hates taking baths." "OI! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Bill insisted, though he was grinning too. "Yes, well, ahem. Now you've seen another trait of him. He hates it if anyone blows his secrets." Charlie remarked, which earned him another laugh from the crowd. Lily smirked knowing how she hated it when her brother James would do the same. "However, with all these traits, he's still my big brother — the first Head Boy of our family and the dude with the fang for his earring — which I see once more that Fleur has managed to remove again. I guess she really is the one for you bro. What mum couldn't do for, what's it been five years? She accomplished in a moment. No offence to you mum, we love you still." He told Mrs. Weasley when she harrumphed.

"Anyways, even though you might look a bit different now," he explained tentatively, "We still love you, each and every one of us in this room — otherwise why else would we be here?" he questioned the crowd where one coughed. "Oh right Lupin and Tonks. Yes, there's another great couple, but I'll leave Harry to tell you all about them. So where was I? Oh yes, my brother. All I can say is, Bill, you've got one heck of a hot wife and I shall hate you for that for life. Cheers everybody." The crowd laughed.

"Your turn Harry!" Charlie motioned to him. Harry got up, slowly. He noticed the crowd went unusually quieter than they had for Charlie. It figures, they probably expected him to mention Voldemort in there somewhere. Well he wasn't going to wreck his professor's wedding with that. "Well, I'm not quite so good at this. This really is the first wedding I've been to." He chuckled, but the crowd bore him down. "First of all I would like to say how great Professor Lupin is. He was one of the greatest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I've ever had. He taught me…quite a lot actually. I would bore everyone if I was to list them all. But, I guess, what I really appreciate Professor Lupin for, is the fact that, now that my godfather, Sirius Black has passed away, he's still here to talk to me if I ever needed to know something about my dad." Mrs. Weasley brushed a tear off. "He's an honourable man and Tonks —well, no offence Tonks, but I would never in my life would've imagined Professor Lupin to fall in love with Tonks much less her with him. Oddest couple but opposites attract and I wish them the best of luck in the future." He finished and drunk his champagne along with everyone else. Lupin clapped his back and whispered thanks.

The reception continued as the band they hired, _Diddling Doxies_, struck up a number, the new couples took their places on the dance floor and began to waltz to their tune. Other couples including James and another Delacour bachelorette joined them. Even Ron asked Hermione hesitantly for a dance. Harry looked past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to watch Ginny, looking stunning making his heart leap painfully. A blond boy, obviously from the Delacour side, asked her for a waltz and she undecidedly agreed. As the house elves of the Wedding Centre ran past Harry, he grabbed a shot of firewhiskey and gulped it down, letting the creamy liquid burn his throat. _Damn_...he was jealous.

Lily downed her fourth firewhiskey. She had begun to feel quite daring. So much love and happiness and just a day ago, they were all talking about how Voldy whatever his name was is going to kill them all. Lily couldn't help but get her eyes off Harry. He looked so dashing in his best man's robes, but no matter how much she pouted or licked her lips, he would never even glance at her direction. It almost seemed he had his eyes glued in one direction….which is where Ginny is it?–was standing?

Lily snorted in drunken stupor and grabbed another shot of firewhiskey and gulped it down in one go again. She went, barely walking straight to the bathroom but out came a certain set of twins. "My Lily dear, you look absolutely wasted." said Fred smiling cheekily. "And you know what that means." chided George nodding his head in mock seriousness. "Mwha? I'm gonna sleep with someone?" she spat out her in disgust. The twins' eyes bulged and they grinned like Cheshire cats, "My Lily, we never knew you were so bold but I suppose that can be arranged…"

"Nah…you'll probably dung-bomb me in the morning." Lily waved them off with her empty glass and proceeded to stagger only to be stopped by the twins once more. "No, Lily dear. You're the flower girl. It's a tradition for the flower girls to sing a jaunty song for the reception." Lily hiccupped, "Really? I never knew that." She thought as the Weasley couplet dragged her into the reception room. They sat her in a table where she downed another firewhiskey. As the Doxies finished their song, (_Love me without a Love Potion_) Fred tapped his wand and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, Weasleys and Delacours, we are pleased to present you another wedding singer amongst us. Please welcome Lillian Randhulphus!" George dragged her onto the stage as she cheerfully clapped her hands in giddiness.

They shoved her on and she stumbled a bit. The people looked expectantly at her though by now and Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Grinning like an idiot, she cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing. Only, it wasn't what she _wanted_ to sing. And as she sang the lyrics, she started growing what the lines said she had.

_Oh honey, I am called Schneider girl._

_Everyone just looks at me and wants to hurl._

_Got a forest of hair in my armpits,_

_With my Schneider face full scary of zits,_

_It's no wonder that mirrors just tend to break _

_When they see my ugly Schneider make. _

_I have some bo—_

"Petrificus Totalus!" The crowd stopped laughing. Mrs. Weasley froze Lily, before she could make a fool of herself with her song and dance. The crowd grew silently and watched Fred and George reluctantly turn to face their mother. What they saw was something twice as scary as what Lily looked now. Their mother's ears had turned cherry red as well as her face. She looked absolutely livid. "FRED! GEORGE! YOU OBNOXIOUS TWITS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING TO THE POOR GIRL?" "Uh…elaborating our source of entertainment?" said George foolishly. Mrs. Weasley puffed to twice her normal size making the twins feel smaller and smaller by the minute. "If you go out of bounds once more and I mean it! If you even dare to _toe_ the line, I will see to it that your precious joke shop is RAMPAGED BY A HERD OF GIANTS!" With the menacing look in her eye, no one questioned if she could have done such a thing.

"Yes, mother." The twins muttered and uttered a spell to reverse their prank, which in turn Lily hiccupped, grinned once more and fainted. The crowd laughed, amused at the highlight of the wedding. Everyone except for one person…

Not exactly my favourite chapter, but I guess it'll have to do for now…Till next time!


	5. Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER AND THE LAST LINE OF SLYTHERIN

Chapter 4: Late OWLS

Lily woke up with a splitting headache. "Hello gorgeous. Nice to see you're finally getting over your hangover." Lily moaned pitifully, adjusting her eyes to the morning sunlight so she may see the dolt who seemed quite amused over her pathetic state. "You're lucky that we're underage, dear brother, otherwise. I would've hexed you a million times by now." The obnoxious blond chuckled at his sister's usual grumpiness and brought out the breakfast tray that Mrs. Weasley gave. Although he enjoyed bigger company, it was nice to sit and have breakfast with his sister quietly like old times. It gave them time to connect with one another and sort out their problems. Like the problem she had yesterday.

"So, mind telling me why you got yourself drunk last night?" he asked casually as he ate her portion of the breakfast. She chewed the piece of pancake he forked for her and tried to get her mind sorted. Her dark brows furrowed as she remembered how attracted she felt towards Harry and how jealous she was when he looked at Ginny only. She thought to diminish the feeling by downing the strong shot she grabbed from a hovering tray. Whatever happened after that…?

"You sung tremendously well for an ogre and grew quite the armpit hair! I couldn't stop laughing at you." James fondly recalled causing a horrified look on Lily's face to appear. "What happened at the wedding James?" she asked anxiously.

"What else happens at weddings? The couple gets married, though in this case there were two, so they both got married and then they kissed and —"

"YOU KNOW THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" By then she was breathing fire and her twin proceeded to tell her about the four glasses of firewhiskey, the Weasley twins and the Schneider girl song she sang for the audience. When James had finished, the look of horror on Lily's face was unsurpassed. She covered her face and bemoaned her embarrassment of the situation. "I grew armpit hair?" she cried. James nodded as solemnly as he could, though he couldn't stop smirking. "I AM GOING TO MURDER THOSE WEASEL WARTS!" she screamed.

Like a bandit queen, she charged downstairs, in her pyjamas and all, only to be surprised yet again by the twins. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY AND JAMES!" the crowd shouted as the Weasleys' famous Filibuster fireworks — improved version, burst before them. Now, magic dust would pop out of the fireworks and make the birthday twins see strange fantasies. James leered at his vision and made a grab for it, accidentally knocking Lily downstairs. She tumbled down but was still grinning like a fool when she sat up. Everyone laughed heartily, while Mrs. Weasley scolded the Weasley twins for yet again "pestering the poor girl, even on her birthday".

After the Randhulphus twins recovered from their fantasies (much to James' dismay), the entire Order gathered around the boy and the girl to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Lily's eyes were as big as saucers when she saw Mrs. Weasley bringing forth the cake. It was one of famous double chocolate fudge decorated with coloured icing in the shape of the twins' faces. Lily glanced nervously at her brother, but Jamie, being the pig he was and taking what life gave him, blew out the candles and cut a piece and fed to his sister. Flying cameras clicked to record the joyous celebration. Throughout the entire evening, they danced and made merry though Lily chose the opportunity not to drink.

When Mrs. Weasley's strange clock stuck all its hands to 'sleep', she shooed them all to bed, even the twins, though they were already eighteen. After they changed into their pyjamas, they all sat down again in Ron's room and joked about the past events. Lily entered and all went silent as all pairs of eyes stared at her. Shyly she said, "I really don't know how to thank you. This is-James and I- we never ever had a birthday like this much less a cake. Thank you." She gave a thin smile and before anyone could say anything, she left the room.

"Honestly, James, what is up with your sister? She's so…uptight and all. Needs to loosen up a bit, mate." Fred commented as he finished his butterbeer. "Yes, really James! I can't talk to her without seeing the back of her face a second later. Is there something wrong with her?" James just shrugged fiddling with Harry's snitch, which was trying to run away. "She's not used to company." "Why? You lived with at least forty other orphans! Why wouldn't she be?" Now everyone was nodding their heads just as curious as Ginny. All of a sudden, Harry's snitch broke free of James' grip, and swerved over Ginny and Hermione. "Watch it!" Fred warned. "Ooops. Sorry there mate. Hmm…about Lily…I'm not sure, but I guess I'll talk to her. Excuse me for a moment."

As he left Ron's room, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys couldn't help but think that there was something about the twins they didn't like one bit.

Harry yawned as he trudged downstairs for breakfast. It had been a late night, for the group kept talking about their plans for Hogwarts until Mrs. Weasley threatened to make them de-gnome the garden in the morning. "But Mr. Lupin," Harry heard Lily say, "How will we be able to pass these …OWLs? Ms. Vance rarely let us do practical magic and it's been almost a year since we've done or read _anything _magical." Harry saw both James and Lily dressed in robes and ready to go somewhere. He nudged James and asked, "What's going on? You're doing OWLs already?" James nodded, intently listening with a serious expression for the first time. "Yeah, we got called to Hogwarts to give our OWLs, since we were already supposed to have in our fifth year but didn't because we never attended." He said with slight annoyance.

"That's kind of weird. Why weren't you allowed to attend?" James slowly shrugged. "Beats me…" Lily turned away from Professor Lupin and gave an exasperated sigh (much like Hermione). "This is absolutely ridiculous. Because we're underage wizards we aren't even allowed to practice our magic!" "Under normal circumstances they might have, but with Dumbledore gone and it being such a bad time with the Second Wizarding War going on…" Lupin shrugged, shoving his books back in his suitcase. "I will escort you to Headmistress McGonagall's office and then Moody will bring you back. Ready to floo?" he slipped the corny joke which none of them paid any heed to. Harry noticed a slight aloofness between the brother and sister. Had they had a row last night? He watched as the Randhulphus twins slipped into the fireplace and became engulfed in the green flames. He kept staring until Mrs. Weasley called him and the others for breakfast.

As both Lily and James recovered from the floo travel, which they still haven't gotten used to yet, Lupin went up to a large desk, said a few words and left with a curt nod to the twins. Lily didn't bother to take the hand that Jamie offered and he grudgingly shoved them in his pockets, annoyed at his sister's stubbornness over that stupid fight they had about her weird behaviour with their hosts.

The twins walked timidly towards the shadowed desk observing the office around them. It was quite medieval, the stone structure like a castle with moving paintings of principals in the past. "Is it another mudblood coming to Hogwarts Headmaster?" one painting was bold enough to say. "That's quite enough Phineas." Said a calm voice from behind the desk. Lily and James peered into the shadows and saw an old woman with a tall black hat scribbling over a piece of parchment. When she finished signing the parchment, she eyed the two twins from behind her glasses. "I trust that you had a tolerable journey?"

Lily nodded unsurely while her brother continued to scrutinize her with his green eyes. The headmistress tipped her head in approval. "Good, then we may begin right away on your OWL examination. What's that you ask? It's your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Usually it's tested by more professionals but due to the circumstances," she paused and looked forlornly out the window at a lake." We must do it this way. Now, if you don't mind. We will begin with Transfiguration. I trust that Ms. Vance has taught you at least the elements of transfiguring a match stick to a mouse…?" And on they went to test their skill relying solely on the wands that she handed them to deal with for the day and their intuitions.

McGonagall frowned sceptically over her reports and marks from the tests that the twins had done. Strangely enough, both had done well in Transfiguration, extremely good in Charms though Lily had seemed clumsier at it than James who seemed to look bored while taking a two ton axe fly all over the place. At Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily was more apt as if she relished the thought of vanquishing the Boggart while James was always hesitant and needed to try at least once more before performing the spell correctly.

McGonagall hadn't tested them upon Care of Magical Creatures and she would certainly have hexed the witch or wizard if they had asked her to test them upon Divination. Right now, they were sent to the Dungeon to complete their Potions examination. Though she still mistrusted Snape, she had to follow the orders that he had left behind. She looked to her left at the old cupboard where Dumbledore's Pensieve was hidden and heaved a sigh. _If only you were here_…

Almost at once, she returned to order, put on her glasses and furiously began scratching her quill on the parchments that were to be sent to several wizarding parents in order to convince them to send children to still come to school.

Lily and James walked silently out of the dungeon. Neither of them had spoken much the entire day. Quite odd considering that they were inseparable before. However, their results during the Potions examination left them at odds. Snape had congratulated Lily for completing the task of concocting a brilliant Love potion (I forgot what potion they exactly brewed for OWLs) while for James, he simply sneered and made snide remarks about the strange odour that his bubbling purple Love potion gave off. It was obvious that James didn't like him and Lily disagreed, though she wouldn't admit it.

"Just say that you think the bloody lout is the greatest." He scoffed. Lily shrugged. "If you say so. Least he seemed to appreciate me." James shook his head, a little disgusted by how high and mighty his sister became after being accepted to Hogwarts. He noted this as he walked around sullenly remarking the castle.

When they returned to the Burrow and were asked how the late OWLs went, James grinned and said how Professor Snape and Lily would be getting along fabulously during the year. The remark gained her some questioning looks which she answered by quietly walking back to her room and staying there for the rest of the day. For the next few days, none of the teens bothered talking to her.


End file.
